narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
LeeTen/Unofficial
Fillers - Part I Trap Master Arc At the end of the filler Trap Master Arc, Tenten is sparring with Lee and scolding him that she was the only one of the Konoha 11 that wasn't a part of the mission. She then knocks Lee out with a Dynamic Entry and then immediately afterwards asks Lee if he is okay. Fillers - Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Arc Team Guy had just returned from a mission and Guy and Lee race to the village, to the annoyance of Tenten. Three-Tails' Appearance Arc Lee and Tenten were assigned to be put on Team 2, along with Yamato, Kiba and Akamaru, to guard the Sealing Team assigned to seal the Sanbi. They soon had to face Kigiri, a previous test subject of Orochimaru. When Lee attacks him, "Kigiri" is revealed to be a smoke clone. The real Kigiri emerges from the water along with his allies. Lee becomes trapped by Kigiri's Smoke Screen and is blocked from view. Tenten worries about Lee and prepares herself to aid him, but Yamato stops her actions. As Lee emerges from the smokescreen, Tenten is seen relieved. She then helps in the battle by summoning a barrage of weapons. Later, when Guren appears, both Lee and Tenten attack her, but are unfortunately beaten. Paradise Life on a Boat Arc In Naruto Shippuden episode 237, when Lee and Tenten are training, Lee falls into a river. As Lee doesn't appear on the surface for some time, Tenten desperately calls his name. A flashback shows how Team Guy was formed a year before the start of the story. Tenten sat next to Lee as they introduced themselves to Guy. Tenten stared as Lee declared his dream to prove that it's possible to be a splendid ninja without any ninjutsu or genjutsu. She is skeptical of Lee's big goal, but when prompted, she stands up and stands that her personal goal is to be an amazing kunoichi, like Tsunade, a goal of a similarly grand ambition. Embarrassed to have blurted it out, Tenten blushes and fidgets bashfully. Later, the three of them all fought Guy and showed that they have the resolve to keep up a fight defeat the odds being against them, so Guy pulled them all into a group hug. Tenten blushes and Lee cried tears of joy. In Tenten's past when she had first joined Team Guy, she had wanted to be like Tsunade. After failing several times in trying to master ninjutsu and techniques that emulated Tsunade, Tenten became convinced that people like Lee, and by extension people like her, simply lacked the talent and would never be able to rise with the geniuses of the world. She receives inspiration from Lee, who was trying to be a good ninja despite his limitations. Lee kept challenging and fighting Neji again and again, even though Tenten told him that there was simply no way for him to ever beat Neji. Tenten is newly motivated by Lee, especially when Guy sees that the words she's speaking to Lee are really how she is feeling about her own efforts. Guy tells Tenten not to look down on Lee's motivation to be better and not to look down on her own motivation either. Tenten then focuses on her techniques with ninja tools. Lee praises Tenten's ability and the fighting style she develops using her ninja tools, saying that Tenten was the only person who could fight like that. Tenten tells herself that Lee's passion and work ethic are what drives her to be the kind of ninja she is today. Back in the present, tired of waiting, Tenten leaps into the river after Lee to try to save him. Before she reaches him, she sees Lee opening the gates and lifting himself up, finally rising from the depths of the water. Tenten smiles in relief. She offers to train with him some more, but Lee begins doing pushups, apparently not paying any mind to her offer. Tenten pouts and summons a large metal weight directly onto Lee's back, blushing throughout the entire time. Jiraiya Shinobi Handbook: The Tale of Naruto the Hero The events in this arc cover a novel written by Jiraiya in Tsunade's infinite Tsukiyomi that focuses on the ninja of Konoha. In episode 435, all of the jonin leaders have been captures and are held hostage. The students can see them from a portal and are taunted to come and try to save them. Lee immediately calls out for Guy and tries to jump into the portal to reach him, but Tenten quickly wraps her arms around his waist and actively holds him back to keep him from trying anything too dangerous without having a proper plan in place first. Lee keeps flailing and desperately trying to break free of Tenten's hold, but the portal closes before he manages to. Movies Naruto Shippuden Movie 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Tenten is seen along with the rest of the Konoha 11 eating at a BBQ restaurant. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Lee, Tenten, the rest of the Konoha 11, Yamato, Shizune, Tsunade, Guy and Kakashi, went to Hozukijo to free Naruto. They were present battling against Satori as Naruto went into Sage Mode. Naruto Movie 6: Road to Ninja In the Genjutsu World's version of Rock Lee, Lee is revealed to be a secret cross dresser when he is caught wearing Tenten's underclothing. When this is revealed, Tenten screams so loudly it is heard throughout the entire village before she slaps Lee and kicks him away. Video Games In the PS2 game Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3, the player can go on two dates with each of the characters available in the story mode. On the first date with Tenten, Tenten complains to herself that Lee did not show up to the dumpling stand despite her inviting him. On the second date, Tenten tells Naruto that Lee told her to be at the dumpling stand to meet him, but Lee has not shown up, so Naruto and Tenten wait for Lee. Eventually Lee shows up and apologizes to Tenten. he goes on explaining that he lost track of time due to him picking flowers for Tenten so he can give them to her as a gift for her helping him out so much. Tenten seems touched by this and forgives Lee for being late. When Lee and Tenten leave together, Naruto says to himself, "Those two are in a world of their own." In Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 for Xbox 360 and PS3, there is a mission called "Youth Full Power Camp" where Naruto has to help Lee, Tenten, and Neji train. Naruto reluctantly agrees to help them and Lee gets hyped up. Tenten comments on how Lee is overplaying Naruto's participation to which Lee questions why Tenten is upset. Tenten answers by saying that Lee makes her act upset. They start arguing and Neji offers to fight Naruto one on one while Lee and Tenten settle things out. After the fight, Lee and Tenten are upset at Naruto and Neji for starting to train without them. Naruto explains himself by saying to Lee and Tenten that they were having a "friendly war of words." Tenten responds by saying that Lee and her are not friendly. Lee is shocked and says that he always thought he and her were friends. He then sulks at the thought of Tenten not considering him a friend. Tenten comments that Lee's behavior is unlike him. They then argue, Tenten saying that the Lee she knows never acts the way Lee is currently acting. Neji says to Naruto that Lee and Tenten are always like this and asks Naruto for another round of sparring. After the fight, Tenten and Lee comment on how they were making up when they noticed that Naruto and Neji were training without them again. Both upset, Lee and Tenten challenge Naruto to a fight, dragging a tired Neji into the brawl as well. Naruto defeats them all and Tenten and Neji comment on how Naruto is getting stronger than their entire team. Lee gets upset at this causing Tenten to turn to him and say his name in a sympathetic manner. Lee then states to Naruto that he will train harder than ever so he can face Naruto as his equal and prove that hard work can prevail. This motivates Tenten and Lee to work harder. Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth They have more major roles in the Rock Lee Spin Off Series, appearing in nearly every single chapter or episode. Most of their interaction is Tenten being shocked and horrified at Lee's antics, or scolding Lee for his unorthodox ways. Manga In Chapter One, after Lee defeats a ninja from another village using an unorthodox technique, Tenten and Neji catch up to him, Tenten scolding Lee for acting on his own, saying that ninja are supposed to work in groups. Lee admits that she is correct and offers to train with her again, showing his eccentric technique once more, disturbing Tenten, who immediately refused. Later, Lee over hears two shinobi telling Guy that one is not truly a ninja till they can use ninjutsu. Lee who can not use ninjutsu or Genjutsu, becomes determined with using ninjutsu. When Team Guy trains, he attempts to use a Wind Release technique, though Tenten remarks that it was extremely weak. When Tenten questions Lee on why he suddenly tried to use ninjutsu, he replies that Guy will never acknowledge him if he cannot use ninjutsu. Since they have a mission after training, he explains that he wouldn't be able to face Guy. He watches Naruto Uzumaki show Konohamaru Sarutobi his Sexy Jutsu, which fills Lee with motivation, though Tenten believes it is excitement. While on their mission against bandits, Lee uses the "Shadow Clone Technique" and Tenten is shown bewildered, wondering when he learned such a technique. Tenten then sees that the technique was a fake and that Lee was only running extremely quickly, the afterimages serves as "clones." Then, when Lee attempts to use the Sexy Technique, Tenten is seen shocked at his choice. He quickly changes into a bathing suit and dashes around leaving several afterimages, thus making a "Harem Technique" to the bandits and Tenten's disgust. When Guy asked Lee how he learned so much, Tenten explained the situation. Guy punched Lee and told him that he had not heard the entire conversation. Guy then explained that he was disgusted with what the shinobi where saying and beat them up. He then told Lee his goal was to make Lee a truly splendid ninja. Lee and Guy then finished off the bandits using another unorthodox technique that Tenten could not believe they practiced. After Guy complimented Lee's Sexy Jutsu, Tenten opposed the statement saying it was the worst. When both Guy and Lee did the Jutsu together, Tenten throws multiple weapons at them. In chapter two, Lee shows Tenten and Neji the Make Out Tactics book, which Tenten identifies as the book that Kakashi always reads. As Lee explains that he has learned techniques to pick up girls to make Sakura, who had previously denied him, fall in love with him, Tenten asks him if he really will understand the book. Later, as Lee puts his plan to action, Tenten witnesses his first attempt of love, where he uses "tender love," but actually punches Sakura, much to Tenten's shock. As all Lee's attempts fail, Tenten tries to comfort him and even tries to offer him advice, but to no avail. After Lee is, once again, punched by Sakura after he saved her from enemies, he searches for Tenten for comfort. He explains to her that it didn't go so well in the end and sadly said that he was "uncool" after all. Tenten disagreed, and told Lee that she thought Lee cool enough and he succeeded in protecting his friend, so it was good enough. Lee was deeply touched by her words and burst into tears, scaring Tenten. He then picks up the Make-Out Tactics book that he found once more; Tenten realizing he hasn't learned a thing. In chapter three, Rock Lee vs. Neji Hyuga, Tenten is seen embarressed by Lee's absurd moves while on a mission. Later, when Tenten looses an important picture, Lee decides to look for her photo to prove that he can be as good as Neji, only to find that Neji had already found it with his Dojutsu, the Byakugan, much to Lee's disapointment, and Tenten's delieght. Tenten watches Lee and Neji's match and is horrified when Lee shows up with the body of a body builder. As Neji is hit with all of Lee's strange techniques, Tenten begins to think that Lee may win the match, but Lee appears to have taken recoil damage from all his absurd techniques. In chapter four, Tenten watches Lee train and mentions how hard we works with a worried expression, though Lee's unorthodox versions of training alarm her. Later, she wonders if Lee learned anything from Kakashi, who was looking after their team, as Guy had a cold. She then is seen disgusted when Lee appears to copy Kakashi's attire. In chapter five, Tenten suggests to Lee that they should go to the beach for their vacation. Lee reprimands Tenten's idea, advising that she should not be daydreaming about that stuff, but quickly changes his mind when he over hears Tenten speaking to Sakura, who was also going to the beach, about a swimsuit. At the beach, Lee asks Tenten where Sakura is so he can see her "amazing swimsuit," causing Tenten to throw several kunai at him. In chapter seven, Team Guy heads toward the Hidden Sand Village for a mission. Tenten asks Lee if he'll be okay with going to Suna, as he had fought with the village's Kazekage in the Chunin Exams three years prior to their visit. Lee replies that he was okay with it and that Gaara and him had become only rivals. After Lee greets Gaara, Tenten says to him that Gaara won't be answering Lee's challenges because he is Kazekage and far above Lee's silly challenges. throughout the rest of the chapter, Tenten is seen shocked and confused at Lee's challenges. In chapter 15, Team Guy meet up with the Sand Siblings, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Seeing them reminds Tenten of her failiure at the chunin exams against Temari and makes her solemn. Seeing Tenten down on herself pumps up Lee and he offers her own spandex jumpsuit. After he helps Tenten make alteration to the spandex he then tells Tenten to not worry because he knows more than anyone how hard Tenten works to improve herself. The statement makes Tenten blush. Tenten and Temari then face off and an image of Tenten wearing a green spandex is shown. This makes Tenten flashback to the moments when she and Lee trained together, making her think to herself that she grew stronger because of that. In chapter 22, while training with Lee, Tenten comes across an unfamiliar scroll. She opens it, and immediatly falls in love with Lee. After seeing Lee, Tenten becomes flustered and runs away. It is revealed that the scroll is a forbidden scroll that makes the reader of the scroll automatically fall in love with the first person they lay eyes on. While Lee talks to Naruto, Sakura and Neji, he mentions Tenten's strange behavior. Lee comes across Tenten and performs his Sexy Technique. Tenten displays her odd behavior and does not scold Lee for his unorthodox technique, but instead embarrassingly tells Lee to put clothes on. Later, when Lee attempts to ask Sakura on a date, Tenten appears and agrees to the date, shocking Lee who did not realize she was there. After, Tenten finds the scroll and attempts to give it to Lee. However, she witnesses Lee trying to make moves and Sakura and becomes heartbroken and runs away. Lee chases after her, but Tenten believes that she means nothing to him. While trying to grab the scroll, Lee accidentaly sends it flying through the air. He tells Tenten that they can retrieve it by using the combination move they had perfected earlier. Tenten agrees, but the scroll is broken, thus dissolving its effects. Tenten becomes very embarrassed at her actions and tries to apologize. Lee tells her that there is no need and tells her that he thinks highly of her and sees her as a precious comrade. Anime In episode 2a: Love is a part of the Springtime of Youth, Lee sets up a scenario where a girl can reveal how a guy should act in order to get a girlfriend. In this, Tenten says he has to be naturally kind, able to give gifts every once in a while, honest about his feelings, and even a little forceful now and then. All of these attributes can be applied to Rock Lee. In episode 3b: Tenten's Must-Win Battle, Tenten is upset that Neji and Lee don't act accordingly around her or even protect her in battle. Lee then comes up with the idea for Neji and himself to dress suave and wait on Tenten hand and foot. At first Teten is impressed, but Neji and Lee become overbearing and she gets upset. Lee then comes up with the idea to turn Tenten into an old man to which Neji agrees with. Tenten seems to like the results at first but then immediately rages and gets fed up with Neji and Lee. Tenten decides to dress and act like a boy and says that it's pointless to try to get Lee and Neji for not treating her like a woman. Before Tenten leaves, Lee says this, "I really don't understand. I've always depended on you because I know how strong you are. But you say I should be protecting you?" Tenten seems surprised by Lee's words but she shrugs them off and leaves. Tenten then encounters some bandits and they tie her up in chains. She starts to lose hope until she hears Lee and Neji coming to help. Lee says that her outfit is pointless. Tenten seems touched by Lee's actions and she thinks to herself how she should have been grateful for Lee's faith in her. That thought process is interrupted by Lee throwing a pair of boy's underwear on her head. The bandits laugh at the sight causing Tenten to escape from the chains and defeat the bandits in a blind rage. Afterwards Tenten returns to her old outfit and saying that acting all gentleman-like isn't like Neji and Lee and she just has to accept the way things are. Lee agrees by saying that he prefers the real Tenten anyway. When Neji asks Tenten what caused her to change her mind, she then thinks back to what Lee said about always depending on her because of her capabilities. In episode 6: the Leaf Village Sports Meet, when Lee is upset because he is not doing well at the sports meet, Tenten decides to participate in the cheerleading competition to lift Lee's spirits, despite her being embarrassed by the idea of her in a female cheerleading uniform. However, Tenten somehow ends up in a male cheerleading uniform and Lee actually gets motivated by Sakura in a female cheerleading uniform, which makes Tenten upset at Lee. In episode 12b, Tenten, along with Neji, train Lee to lift a metal umbrella so he can share a walk with Sakura during the rainy season. When he finally succeeds, the next day ends up being sunny and hot. To make Lee feel better, Tenten and Neji get under the umbrella with him to get out of the heat. In episode 16a: The Warring Chef Triad, Shikamaru comes up with a plan to make Ino, Sakura, and Tenten cook for himself, Chouji, Sai, Naruto, Neji, and Lee. The boys stage an argument over which female teammate cooks the best. Neji and Lee stand up for Tenten to which she seems touched by the gesture. When the girls compete, Tenten puts in a bunch of habanero peppers. Tenten explains her reasoning, while blushing, that Lee likes Spicy food. In episode 19a: Summer means Seashell Styles, Tenten asks Lee about how she looks in her swimwear; when it appears he's staring at her, she blushes and thinks it's bad only for Lee to reveal he hadn't even noticed and is only focused on Sakura. Tenten responds to this by attacking him with ninja tools. Quotes Rock Lee praising Tenten for finding her niche, episode 237 * “It’s amazing!… I’ll say! only TenTen can battle like that!” Tenten date 2, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 * Lee, arriving late with flowers: "I am so sorry! Were you waiting long, Tenten?! I… I hope you will accept these…" * Tenten: "What pretty flowers. But what are they for?" * Lee: "Well… You are always doing things for me. And I want you to have them. I was searching the forest for them, and lost track of time…" * Tenten: "...Wow… Well, I guess I can let it slide this time. But I’ll be wanting your help for a lot of stuff now." * Lee: "Right!" Category:Unofficial Category:Couples involving Lee Category:Couples involving Tenten Category:Konoha couples